The Cancer Research Center of Hawaii under the leadership of the Center Director, Dr. Brian Issell, meets all the essential characteristics of a National Cancer Institute defined cancer center. It has strong cancer focus, institutional support, has demonstrated interdisciplinary coordination and is well organized. The Internal Advisory Committee assists the Director with scientific management. The Center Director has full authority over its facilities, including a five-story building with laboratory and office space and for appointment of 16 faculty members. Currently, the Center has 25 programmatically-aligned full and associate members and 27 affiliate center members and an NCI defined research base of approximately $7.0 million. As the only cancer research center in the State of Hawaii, it is uniquely situated to study oncologic issues among multiethnic populations and to stimulate and coordinate cancer research programs throughout the Islands. Currently, the Center has three interdisciplinary research programs: Cancer Etiology led by Dr. Laurence Kolonel, Prevention and Control led by Dr. Brian Issell (Interim Program Director) and Natural Products led by Dr. Richard Moore. Four shared resources stimulate research interactions among program members of various disciplines. They are: l] Analytical Chemistry; 2] Biostatistics; 3] Nutrition Support; and 4] Shared Instruments. A core administrative group provides scientific and business coordination for all research programs and shared resources.